talasfandomcom-20200216-history
Spiritual Magic
Spiritual Magic in the world of Cuocir, is defined as having the ability to manipulate one or more of the known elements in the world. Not to be confused with Magic of the Magus Tribe . The spiritual magic is derived from the ability to project ones soul outward and utilize your inner element. What your soul associates with most. Some people have more than one facet whch defines their soul, thus giving said person more than one power. These Enriched spirits are known as Hybrids ; hybrids come in many forms, though the most common are Du-Hybrids, meaning they have 2 different elemental powers. Others known are Tri-Hybrids, of 3 powers, Quad-Hybrids, beings with 4 powers, and extrememly rare Quint-Hybrids, of 5 powers. Only Canbiti (Ororiens/ Osuriens) are known to have more than 6 powers. These enriched spirits possess all 14 known elements, including 2 exclusive to them, as a combination of all known elements they are able to produce a black crystal like substance, called Canbitium , that is only damagable by itself, honed to be the most powerful substance in existence. A normal person, or any enriched, hybrid or not would never be able to hold anything made of this substance without it turning to dust in their hands. The second exclusive element to Canbiti being a light based energy called Infinity Power . This substance was aquired after the power of light was returned, discovered by merging light with canbitium, this never ending energy source would incinerate anything it came into contact with. Breaking molecular bonds this substance was compared by Jeijeikai to a nuclear fission power source. In the future Jeijeikai scientists have duplicated infinity power in vast amounts to be used as primary propulsion for space craft, without the need of an enriched canbiti to create and wield said substance. Forms of Spiritual Magic Known forms of spiritual magic are not limited to just the elemental side of the scale, many other spiritual magics can be used and tuned into, yet are not really understood or even known about until long after the Talas Storyline. These forms are included below. Elemental Magic Fire, Water, Wind, Stone, Earth, Ice, Lightning, Metal, Chemcal/ Poison, Nature, Light, Darkness, Time, Cosmic/ Gravity fireball.jpg|Fire waterball.jpg|Water wind ball.jpg|Wind crystal.jpg|Stone. Crystal earthball.jpg|Earth iceball.png|Ice lightningball.jpg|Lightning metal orb.jpg|Metal poison ball.jpg|Chemical/ Poison nature ball.jpg|Nature light ball.jpg|Light darkball.png|Darkness timeorb.jpg|Time cosmic orb.jpg|Cosmic/ Gravity Elemental Magic is known as the esscense of summoning the energy of the planet for your use, to help to protect and heal the planet. This magic is believed to require an aura to utilize. An aura is the outward projection of a person's soul.The power of elemental magic requires focus to remain constant. A person not paying attention can easily be overwhelmed by the output of their power, and when not in use, can weaken the wielders output substancialy. Children are almost always not paying attention, this is why their magic is often weaker and less coalescesed. Non- Element people are said to not be in tune with their inward soul enough to project one outward, and are therefore never able to produce an aura or utilize the planets magic. (This is later proven to be false, Non-Element people are unable to wield elemental magic due to genetics not a lack of willpower.) Aura Magic Death, Life, Sound, Shielding, Strength, Vision, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Magic, Cloaking deathhead.jpg|Death life.jpg|Life soundwaves.jpg|Sound shielding.jpg|Shielding strength.jpg|Strength vision.jpg|Vision telekinesis.jpg|Telekinesis telepathy.jpg|Telepathy yggdrasil2.jpg|The Tree of Magic Golden-Circle-Border-1660235.jpg|Cloaking Aura Magic is a form of spiritual magic which is cast from the wielders soul directly not drawing on the surrounding environment, but rather from the beings emotions, this power is faultable in that a person out of touch with their emotions will be less likely to use their power, rather than not have it at all. On the other hand a perosn whos emotional state is compromised or out of check will cause this power to fluctuate wildly bursting outward explosively or diminishing to a point of near inactivity. To wield aura magic, one must be calm and centered, balanced enough that they will be able to think clearly even under very stressful situations. Focus is not required to maintain aura magic, rather amount of time and strength of enriched is what dicattes how long effects will last. Infinite/ Ancient Magic Ororien/ Osurien, Diety, Dragon, Elemental, Embodiement Sphere_Spiral_by_GrandThrawn2.png|Ororien/ Osurien Spiral-Galaxy-iPad.png|Deity 8626515812_1f40f34768.jpg|Dragon Elemental_Matter_by_Kabuchan2.jpg|Ancient Element Energy_ball_magic06_033.jpg|Embodiment/ Soul Infinite/ Ancient Magic is power that stems from the universe. Ever present, incorruptable and unchangable, such as laws of physics , and things that appear everywhere, such as moral centers right and wrong. This form of magic is the most rare to form in the shape of a being, thus the miniscule amount of wielders in this particular field. The different facets in which Ancient Magic is utilized comes from what beings were originally afflicted with said powers. Dieties were beings of purest morals who ascended to the final tier of evolution, becoming omniprescent and omniscient . These beings project fractions and limits into those of their omnipotence into objects and people, whose souls are closest to the original Dieties. Dragon Magic comes from the same deities, in what was once mortal emotion, the original deities bestowed a varied limited form of their omnipotence into a new form of creature called a Dragon. These new magic wielders made from magic itself became revered by mortals as physical forms of Deities, and as such became resepcted by nearly all. Dragons, made from magic, wield their own form of draconic magic, which can only be used by dragons and dragon descendants. Though far weaker in common dragons, the ancient power is able to be passed from one dragon down to the enext as a form of rebirth of an original dragon's soul. Thus the ultimate power wielded by dragons never runs out, or diminishes. Ancient Elemental Magic stems from dieties passing limited forms of their omnipotence into inanimate organisms, giving them a sense of existence thus magic manifests in physical things such as trees, and water and rocks. This magic is different from Elemental magic in that an enriched spirit is incapable of affecting a creature made of ancient elemental magic, due to its soul. One soul may not control another unless by divine means, or by coersion . Ancient Elementals are lacking of a way of communiacting with other spieces, yet are able to communicate with each other, their souls would be a form of an aura, which can not be controlled by another's ability to control their personal aura. Embodiement Magic existed long before the original DIeties ever became dieties, this magic is the esscene of everything. The power of emotions combined with the natural law of everything. Embodiemental Magic forms the bonds by which everything is connected, and thus is utillizable by everyone, and everything. Though understanding of embodiement magic is impossible to comprehend by anyone including dieties, all beings affected by it agree that it is everywhere and is unchangable. It is the true Infinite Absolute Magic.